prydain_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gina Howell
Gina Howell of Prydain '''(formally known as '''Queen Regina I of Prydain) is the main protagonist of the fan-fiction, ''Adventures in Prydain: The Black Cauldron'' Background Gina is the best friend of Taran, the arch-enemy and niece of the Horned King, the sister of Stella and Alex Howell and the daughter of Joseph and Sybil Howell (nee Abbott) and ward of Coll Dallben. Gina and Taran are tasked to protect Hen Wen after she sees a vision of the Horned King seeking out the female pig and wishes to use Hen's power to locate the mysterious Black Cauldron. This quest will also lead Gina to her long-lost brother, Alex, who has been presumed dead for years. Appearance Gina appears to be a girl of age thirteen or fourteen years old. She also has brown hair that she wears in two braids. She also wears a purple hat on and a brown cape. She also has a black bodice on. Gina also sports beautiful green eyes. Her hair is curly naturally anyways and she briefly wore it down.. Family background Regina is descended from two lines: one a line of powerful sorcerers and a long line of royalty trnasfering from the very first King and Queen of Prydain. Regina's grandmother, Cassandra Tiresias was from Greece. However she and her family left Athens and went to live in Prydain, where Cassandra married Ralph Abbot, a farmer.u They also had a daughter they named Sybil, out of the fact that Cassandra was a powerful sorceress. On her father's side of the family, Regina's great-grandparents were the High King and Queen of Prydain and their son, Aeron was the Prince. He later had three children: Joseph, Magdelena, and John Howell, Regina's father, aunts, and uncle repsectively. They took on the last name "Howell" after he and his siblings were abandoned by their parents, Sarah and Aeron Howell for their (the children's) own safety. Also, Magdelena was left in charge of her baby sister, whom she named Aerona after the father who abandoned them (she later wondered why they went with Aerona). Maggie fell in love with the Horned King and had one child with him: named Adriana, or "Addie" for short.After t he loss of his siblings and niece, he met Sylvia and they married within the year. Relationships Taran Taran and Regina have known each other since they were children and have been together ever since a fire killed her parents. They appear to be like brother and sister, since, Regina teases him. She hates lying to Taran, as seen he looks at her withutter betrayal and Regina was a little upset she didn't tell him. They also confide in each other. Right now they are on a quest to keep Hen Wen together and will follow every obstacle in their path. Dallben Dallben appears to be a father figure of Gina ever since the death of her parents. He is also her mentor in magic, and also tells Gina not to tell Taran of Hen Wen's powers. He also trusts that Gina will keep Taran on his feet. Trivia * Her parents cause of death is currently unknown. * Gina has a brother named Alexander, and a sister named Stella. The former of the two is actually named after the author of the original series. * Regina's name means "Queen" in Latin. * Gina is said to be the most powerful witch to ever live in Prydain, even more powerful than the witches of Morva. Category:Adventures in Prydain: The Black Cauldron Characters Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Orphans Category:Children Category:Howell family Category:Heroines Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists